Unlikely Friends
by Ulura
Summary: Sherlock lives in the Telepath Palace, with all the other telepaths. One day the fates bring he and a human, John, together and an unlikely friendship is born.


Sherlock looked out over the courtyard from the white palace balcony, he didn't often come down to the lower levels of the palace but today there was a commotion in the square. A bunch of humans were gathered there, she could tell they were humans because of the outrageous amount of noise coming from their minds, they had absolutely no mental shields, Sherlock could easily access their every thought without them being aware of it. It wasn't every day humans came to the Telepath Palace, though the palace was so huge it was practically a city in itself, towering upwards instead of outwards like human settlements, it was home to just under a billion telepaths now.

There were five humans; they looked remarkably similar to telepaths, almost identical in fact, except they did not have the strange flawlessness about them. Telepaths always had sharp features; from they day they were born, humans just seemed shapeless to Sherlock. He felt a strange coolness invade his mind, a kind of mental greeting between telepaths, he recognised his brothers mind instantly.

_"Mycroft" _He greeted mentally, telepaths hardly ever spoke aloud.

_"Sherlock I've been looking for you" _Mycroft always got straight to the point, ever since they were children he had been that way. He was slightly surprised to see his elder brother now, he was working for the government, he always said it was a small position but Sherlock sensed he was lying, he played a bigger part in everything, it wouldn't of surprised him if somebody told him his brother was part of the High Council.

_"Shouldn't you be down there? It's more your scene" _Sherlock questioned, _"Why are the humans here?"_

_"They are human soldiers, the High Council agreed to let them stay here for a while, they were injured" _Mycroft answered.

_"I am going to investigate them" _Sherlock announced, he saw the guards release the men, showing them inside the door, Sherlock was of extreme intelligence, he could tell they were being taken to the small guest wing on the fourth floor. It was an unspoken rule in the Telepath Palace that the more important you are, the higher up you live. Sherlock was one of the brightest young minds around, but he still only lived on the twenty-fifth floor. Mycroft lived on the sixty-seventh.

He made his way down to the lower halls, past a small library, that's where he saw them. Well, he heard them before he saw them, their minds were just so loud, it was amazing they didn't go insane! He let his mind open ever so slightly out of habit, if any telepath were around they would of sensed him immediately and begun conversation, apparently these humans didn't sense him at all. How curious. They were speaking to one another in hushed tones, of course, since nobody spoke aloud in the Telepath Palace it seemed very strange and loud to Sherlock. He stood by the corner watching the group for a little while until a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes noticed him.

_Why is he looking at us like that? Why don't they speak here it's creepy. I suppose they don't have to, wait he is narrowing his eyes at me, why? Oh I guess he can here me, I mean um, hi?_

_"Hello" _he extended his thoughts to all the men, making them jump, obviously they were not used to hearing voices in their heads. The sandy blonde man approached him, apparently he was leader of the group, Sherlock could tell from the way he was standing that he had injured his shoulder, it was bandaged under his shirt.

"Hi, I'm John" The man smiled holding out his hand. Sherlock stared at it, why was he offering him his hand?

"You shake it" John supplied, "Don't telepaths shake hands?"

_"We avoid physical contact where ever we can" _Sherlock thought to him, _"Especially skin on skin, it makes too deep a connection. Only very close telepaths touch. It's certainly not a greeting"_

"Oh sorry" John blushed dropping his hands, "How do you greet each other"

_"We extend our minds, I did that already, apparently you can't sense me" _Sherlock replied, _"I had no idea humans possessed so little mental power"_

The rest of the group looked offended, he couldn't fathom why, it was the truth after all. The small group walked into the chambers they had been given, leaving Sherlock and John alone. John looked embarrassed.

Humans are easily offended. Noted.

…

John was a little unnerved by the telepath, his face was completely neutral, no emotion what so ever. He wasn't sure if that was normal for a telepath, the ones who had welcomed them into the grand structure showed the same amount of emotion as humans did, they just didn't speak. Not aloud anyway.

"You never told me your name" John noted, they had been distracted by hand shaking.

_"Sherlock" _The telepath supplied

"Strange name" John said before he could stop himself, "I've never heard of anybody called Sherlock"

_"To me, John is a strange name" _Sherlock rebutted_, "There are no Johns in the Palace" _

There was a strange silence after that, for all John knew, Sherlock was speaking with somebody around the corner and he'd never know. He found the eerie silence of the palace unnerving, apparently telepaths never spoke aloud, so to somebody who can't hear thoughts, the place was oddly quiet.

Sherlock was tall; he certainly looked telepath, sharp features and a pale face framed by black slightly curly hair. He wore white, every telepath he had ever met worse white. Sherlock's clothes were much more casual than the guards though, just white pants and white shirt. He also donned a gold ring around his forehead, again all telepaths had them. He wondered why. He'd been about to ask when the man turned his back on John and began to walk away, for a moment the solider thought he had said goodbye in some traditional telepath way and he'd missed it but then Sherlock turned.

_"Come, I will find you a doctor, your wound is becoming infected" _He thought airily

"I am a doctor" John announced, "Every platoon has a doctor"

_"Then perhaps you should pay more attention" _Sherlock mentally sighed, _"Come, our doctors are better, they will treat you"_

For some reason John knew this was more of an order than a request. Sherlock had this sort of air about him, he was somebody you obeyed, so sighing John ran to keep up.

**Something I wrote for english, changed the names and toda! New fanfic, I dunno If I wilkl continue it, I will see what people thinka**


End file.
